


Versöhnung

by mrpicard



Category: Nymphenblut (Roman)
Genre: M/M, Romantik, Slash, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciens Gefühle für Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versöhnung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabel Roderick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isabel+Roderick).



> Dieses Ficlet spielt vor den Ereignissen in "Nymphenblut" und greift die im Roman erwähnte vorige Beziehung zwischen Lucien und Jonathan auf.

 

Lucien betrachtete den schlafenden Vampir neben sich und widerstand dem plötzlichen Drang, ihm übers Haar zu streichen. Die Berührung hätte ihn womöglich aufgeweckt, was das letzte war, was Lucien wollte - er wollte seinen Gefährten einfach nur betrachten und in Ruhe über gewisse Dinge nachdenken.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, dass er das letzte Mal so zufrieden gewesen war wie in diesem Moment. Er wusste nur, dass er sich unendlich lange nach jemandem wie Jonathan gesehnt hatte, besonders in den all den Jahren, die er allein in dieser gottverdammten Höhle verbracht hatte, mehr Tier als Vampir, mit nichts als seiner brodelnden Wut als ständige Begleiterin, bis, ja bis ihn eines Tages dieser blonde, bärtige Kerl gefunden hatte - oder hatte _er_ sich finden lassen _wollen_? Er wusste auch das nicht mehr genau. Mittlerweile war ihm all dies aber auch fast egal, was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass Jonathan hier war, bei ihm, und dass er nicht wieder gehen würde, zumindest nicht, solange Lucien es nicht wollte.  
  
Jonathan gehörte ihm, daran gab es keinerlei Zweifel - und doch war es nicht ganz so einfach. Gewiss, Jonathan war sein Retter und Lucien schuldete ihm Dankbarkeit, aber da war noch etwas anderes, was ihn immer wieder in Jonathans Nähe zog: Der junge Vampir hatte seinen eigenen Kopf. Lucien war niemand, der Widerworte duldete, schon gar nicht von einer Gefährtin oder einem Gefährten, aber seltsamerweise machten sie ihm nichts aus, wenn sie von Jonathan kamen, im Gegenteil, Lucien _wartete_ insgeheim darauf, dass Jonathan ihm widersprechen würde, da die Diskussionen, die die beiden hatten, sehr heftig waren - genau wie die Versöhnungen, die hinterher fast immer stattfanden.  
  
Lucien lächelte, als er an ihre letzte "Versöhnung" vor etwa einer Stunde dachte. Jonathan hatte - wie immer - den moralischen Zeigefinger erhoben und Lucien etwas von "Verantwortung gegenüber potentiellen Opfern" erzählt, doch Lucien hatte - ebenfalls wie immer - Jonathans Bedenken mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss regelrecht erstickt und sich dann in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett genommen, was er brauchte: Unterwerfung.  
  
In der Tat, Lucien war der Herr und Jonathan der Untergebene, und doch war es auf merkwürdige Art und Weise auch umgekehrt: Jonathan ließ Lucien gewähren, er bot ihm seine Unterwerfung regelrecht an und Lucien nahm sie sich - doch ohne Zustimmung Jonathans hätte Lucien nichts, gar nichts, und ohne dessen Hilfsbereitschaft wäre er immernoch in dieser furchtbaren Höhle, allein, verlassen und verbittert.  
  
"Lucien...?" murmelte Jonathan plötzlich schlaftrunken. "Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Lucien zuckte zusammen. Er hatte für einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, was wohl dazu geführt hatte, dass Teile seiner doch sehr heftigen Gedanken in Jonathans Schlaf gedrungen waren - beinahe erschreckend, wie leicht ihm dies inzwischen manchmal passierte.  
  
Er strich nun doch über das weiche, blonde Haar seines Gefährten. "Nein, es ist nichts. Schlaf weiter, Jonny."


End file.
